<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost - Side: Kylo by LadyEtcetera</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803845">Lost - Side: Kylo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEtcetera/pseuds/LadyEtcetera'>LadyEtcetera</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lost and Found [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death...?, F/M, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo still has a scar, POV Kylo Ren, picks up at the end of TFA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:07:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEtcetera/pseuds/LadyEtcetera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing to the scavenger girl, he awoke just to find that you were not there with him.</p><p>Where were you? And why couldn't he sense you?</p><p>He would raise hell to find you.</p><p>Whatever it takes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lost and Found [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost - Side: Kylo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kylo's branch is here! There's also a Hux and Phasma version for this, so please check them out!</p><p>This can be a standalone (I think...) but it's definitely recommended if you have read MAYDAY, the first part of this series!</p><p>(Asked this on the other branches too, but does it help prevent people bashing my articulation if I start the fic by saying English isn't my first language? Asking for a friend)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He had lost to the girl. The scavenger. Rey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What’s worse was that he now had a scar. On his face. To remind him every day of his failure to defeat an untrained not-even-padawan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His pride was shattered to pieces. He knew he was strong. He knew he was more than capable of defeating the scavenger. But no. This fight only proved it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was weak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He even lost consciousness in the middle of that battle. He heard how Hux had to pick him up. It annoyed him that he owed his life to the General of the First Order. It was humiliating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he was still alive. He would regain his honor. His strength. And soon enough he would show it to everyone. That he was still capable of these things. He was able to defeat the scavenger. He was able to take over the world, and finish what his grandfather could not. He would take over the world, and you would be standing next to him when it happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… You.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t seen you. Not in the medbay where he was resting. In fact, he hadn’t seen you since Starkiller. It confused the force-user. Usually, you would be running to him as soon as you could, no matter how busy you actually were. So where were you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached out to find your force signature to find you. Your force signature had always been the thing to calm him down. When he was angry, when he was agitated, when he was sad, when he was conflicted. You would always be there for him. Supporting him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylo was rather confused when he couldn’t sense you within the Finalizer. He knew you were a capable officer, and should probably be evacuated early on to the Resurgent-class Star Destroyer. Perhaps you had been transferred elsewhere, he reasoned. Expanding his reach, he tried to find you again, ignoring the sharp pain on his head. You shouldn’t be too far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel you. Your warmth. The radiant force signature. The bright, warm feeling, not unlike the sun. But he couldn’t quite pinpoint where you were. The force-user was sure you were somewhere near Ilum. Maybe. He couldn’t tell, somehow. Was this a side effect of using the force when he was thoroughly fatigued? Perhaps he would try again when he was strong enough to do so, Kylo decided as he closed his eyes to fall back into deep slumber.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>He had been trying over ten times. None of them a success. He could still feel you. You were somewhere. But exactly where, he did not know. The Knight of Ren started to wonder if it was because something had been blocking your force signature. A disturbance, perhaps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It angered him. He was angry you weren’t with him. Theres so many things he wanted to tell you. The fact that he had killed his father, the famous smuggler, Han Solo. The fact that he had duelled a ragged scavenger and lost. The fact that he had been scarred. He wondered how you would react if you had seen the huge scar on his face. And maybe the one on his back too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he couldn’t find you. He was starting to fear. Fear that he didn’t actually sense you, but simply WANTED to sense you and had pretended that he did. Perhaps it was his subconscious trying to cope with the loss, in all the different meanings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had lost so many things. He didn’t want to lose you too. He couldn't afford to.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>He felt as energized as ever. In fact, he honestly wanted to jump up and down and jog and spar and smash things. His strength was back, and it didn’t even take too long. So he tried again. Another attempt to reach out to his beloved. His beloved somewhere out there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew you were not in any bases or ships. He had checked the personnel information. So you were probably stranded. Kylo tried his best to reach out, to find you, to get your exact location.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You must be scared. You were probably alone. He couldn’t feel any other force signatures near you. Or so he thought… maybe. But he could feel you being less radiant. You were probably sad. And scared. Oh, how much he longed to just go and hug you. But he couldn’t. Somehow, he just couldn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So be it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he couldn’t find you through the force, he would have to do this the old-fashioned way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time to do the legwork himself.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feedback and comments and kudos always appreciated!!</p><p>(And tags too. Please suggest tags. I'm trash at them)</p><p>I just looked at the wordcount for all three branches. Am I just bad at writing Kylo??? rip.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>